


Living with the undead

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Orphaned Child, Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Rick Grimes brought an orphaned 2 year old girl, and nobody wanted her until Daryl Dixon arrived and felt that he needs to be a fatherThis is on Hershel Greene's farm.





	1. Chapter 1

In the forest near a farm he was staying on Rick Grimes was looking for anything. After losing Sophia Peletier, Rick felt ashamed. He hears a sound of whimpering, and saw a 2 year old girl. He brought her onto the farm and had Hershel Greene check her out. Maggie Greene found a clean white dress for her and she was bathe. Then Maggie brought her to the group.

"No one wants to raise her?" Rick said. "I guess I'll throw her out."  
"No." Daryl Dixon said. "Why would you get rid if this precious little girl."  
"Are you gonna raise her?" Shane Walsh said.  
"Yes I will." Daryl said. "I will have a child."  
"What's your name sweetie?" Maggie said.  
"Averie." The little girl said.  
"Ok Averie." Rick said. "This is Daryl Dixon. He's gonna raise you as his own."

Averie nodded and Daryl took her and held her. 

 

Later, Daryl was helping Shane with the bodies of the undead, and Averie and Carl were playing. Lori is making the kids lunch. Carol is happy that the little one is safe. 

"Do you have a 5?" Averie said.  
"Go fish!" Carl said.  
"Oh pooy." Averie said.  
"She's cute!" Lori said.  
"She is." Carol said. "I'm glad they found her. I wish they found Sophia alive, but I'm not gonna blame her. It's not her fault. Sophia is in a better place."  
"I'm sorry about Sophia." Averie said.  
"Oh sweetie it's ok." Carol said.  
"Time for lunch." Lori said.

Averie and Carl came to the table, and Lori helped Averie up to the chair. Daryl and Shane came in, and Daryl kissed Averie on her head. He loved the little girl once his eyes fell onto her. Lori made lunch for the men as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Night arrived, and everybody is coiled up in the house. Hershel decided it is safe if they all move into the house. Daryl and Averie are on their side if the floor. Andrea and Maggie are in the kitchen. 

"She's watching cartoons." Daryl smiled.  
"Been giving you a rough time?" Carol said.  
"Yeah but I wouldn't change it for the world." Daryl said.  
"The toons is off again daddy." Averie said.  
"You love to bug me don't ya?" Daryl smiled.

Averie giggles and Daryl picks her up. Lori and Carl came downstairs.

"Goodnight Averie." Carl said.  
"Goodnight Carl!" Averie said.  
"Night guys." Lori said.  
"Time for night night." Daryl said.  
"Ok." Averie said.

Averie laid her head in Daryl's shoulder, and he laid down next to her and stayed there as she fell asleep. Andrea sat down on the couch, and stared at Daryl.

"Taking care if that brat?" Andrea said.  
"She isn't a brat." Daryl said defensively. "She's only a child."  
"You found her alive but couldn't find Sophia alive?" Andrea said. "Some kind if tracker you are. Just a pathetic littl kid you found."  
"He didn't find her I did." Rick said. "He chose to raise her as his own. Plus I wouldn't leave her alone in the forest."

Andrea scoffed before walking off. Averie us sound asleep. Daryl has her cuddled up against his body. 

"She's a jerk." Maggie said.  
"IM NO JERK OK?" Andrea shouted.

Averie woke up and started to cry.

"IT'S THEIR FAULT THEY DIDN'T FIND SOPHIA ALIVE AND FOUND THAT DISGUSTING KID!" Andrea said.  
"She's only a child." Shane whispered yelled at Andrea. "I want you out if the group."

Andrea left, and was never seen again. Morning arrived and the group were told if Andrea's banishment, and all agreed once they found out why. Daryl came out if the family room with a whiny 2 year old. Averie isn't quite awake yet. Daryl stood with the group and Averie had her head on Daryl's shoulder looking at everyone. Daryl greeted Hershel and Averie looked away.

"Hey Averie." Carl said.  
"No." Averie whined.  
"She's tired still." Daryl said.

Carl nodded understanding, and went to the table.

"You want some eggs baby?" Daryl said.  
"Yes please?" Averie said quietly.  
"Coming right up." T-Dog said.

Averie us put in the chair, and she is quiet. Lori and Rick came down, and T-Dog finished everyone's eggs, and past the eggs. Averie was eating hers. Daryl is seated next to her eating his eggs.


End file.
